Quem Mexeu no Meu Dango?
by Fer-chan
Summary: —Você mexeu no meu dango, Onii-san. —disse com a voz furiosa encarando o irmão que agora fingia uma face séria. —Eu não comi seus dangos, porque é que você está tão irritado você diz que não gosta de doces? —perguntou calmo, tinha vontade de rir. —Você comeu você ama dangos e aqueles dangos eles... eu só queria comer, eram meus. -nunca confessaria que os dangos eram especiais.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, ó céus o que fiz de errado =/

_Oneshot_

_Humor_

**Sinopse**: —Você mexeu no meu dango, Onii-san. —disse com a voz furiosa os olhinhos em chamas encarando o irmão que agora fingia uma face séria. —Eu não comi seus dangos, mas porque é que você está tão irritado quando sempre diz que não gosta de doces? —perguntou calmo, tinha vontade de rir.—Você comeu sim, você ama dangos é sua comida preferida, e aqueles dangos eles... eles... eu só queria comer, eram meus. —disse emburrado, não confessaria que os dangos eram _especiais._

**Legenda:**

—Diálogo e falas.

Narração.

:

:

:

**Quem Mexeu No Meu Dango?**

As mãozinhas rápidas e fofinhas correram ardilosas para a geladeira e puxou com força a porta para abri-la. Os olhinhos negros correram para a segunda prateleira, não achou nada então rapidamente analisou tudo que podia com o máximo de precisão que conseguia em se empenhar.

Mas não, como assim o dango sumiu? Ele mesmo Uchiha Sasuke havia deixado o dango ali, apoiado em um prato na segunda prateleira da geladeira, e como assim ele não estava mais? Havia criado pernas e fugido, havia criado asas e voado?

Pff! é claro que não, comida não cria pernas e nem asas, ele não era nenhuma criancinha boba de 4 anos que acreditava em tudo o que diziam, ele já tinha feito 5 anos a três meses e isso já era suficiente para saber onde deixava as coisas. Ainda mais coisas especiais.

Mexeu todas as panelas e potes que pode procurando pelo doce. Ele não gostava muito de doces mais esse, _esse_ era especial e havia guardado para come-lo mais tarde, só que a geladeira não parecia mais segura como nos velhos tempos, já que bandidos e ladrões de baixíssimo nível andavam a ataca-la sem dó e nem piedade. Como alguém poderia ser tal mal ao ponto de fazer isso com a própria geladeira arrancando a comida de dentro dela? A geladeira ficaria triste ele sabia.

—Okaa-san! —chamou Mikoto que se encontrava no quintal e logo foi de encontro ao pequeno na cozinha.

—O que foi Sasuke-chan? —perguntou curiosa.

—Okaa-san, eu já disse que não gosto que me chame de Sasuke-chan, eu já sou grande o suficiente. — cruzou os bracinhos e inflou as bochechas zangadas. Sim ele era muito grande com 1.20 de altura cinco anos recém completados e mais ou menos uns 20 e pouquíssimos quilos.

—Ok! Sasuke-kun, assim está bom? —disse dando um sorriso largo como ela sempre fazia.

—Mais ou menos, mais está melhor, humpf!

—Afinal o que você quer, Sasuke-_kun_? —a morena perguntou alongando o sufixo enquanto olhava o pequeno mirando a geladeira aberta com uma face raivosa.

—Okaa-san, quem mexeu no meu dango? —disse firme com a sobrancelhas encolhidas franzindo o cenho. Aquilo era sério, o desaparecimento de um dango. Como alguém poderia deixar isso passar desapercebido, isso era quase uma tragédia, era um horror, era um crime imensurável não digno de pena.

—Eu não sei querido, você o deixou ai ontem à tarde deve ter comido e não lembra. —a mãe andou para se posicionar na frente da geladeira os olhos negros como os do garotinho corriam pelas prateleiras procurando o bendito doce.

Fechou a geladeira e voltou ao quintal.

Foi isso mesmo, sua Okaa-san havia acabado de deixar o '_caso dango_' para trás sem nem ao menos abrir uma investigação detalhada com detetives e a força policial Uchiha toda de Konoha a procura do criminoso para poder em fim desvendar o sórdido crime, estava estupefato, não podia acreditar, havia deixado o palito com cinco perfeitos dangos rosas espetados no palitinho bem ali, ali naquele lugar que deveria ser seguro, e agora sumiram, como esse mundo estava? As coisas já não eram como antigamente. Só podia haver um culpado, sim era ele o ser sórdido, só podia ser: o comedor de dangos inocentes o sequestrador vil de indefesos dangos, Uchiha Itachi.

—Onii-san. —foi correndo até a sala os pesinhos descalços fazendo barulho, a face séria.

—Otouto-baka o que você quer? —soltou a peça de shogi e virou a cabeça para olhar o irmãozinho.

—Eu não sou baka eu vou fazer 6 anos! —disse convencido tentando contar nos dedos ate o número seis mas sempre se confundia no quatro. O irmão maior riu.

—É! 5 anos é bastante, você está quase idoso. A partir de agora te chamarei Sasuke-sama ok? —disse levantando-se e ficando de frente para o pequeno. —olhe só: um, dois, três, o que vem depois do três mesmo, Sasuke-chan? —Perguntou com a face intrigada.

—Vem... vem... —parou para olhar os dedinhos fofinhos. —você ta tentando me distrair Onii-san, mas você não vai fugir dessa vez, hump! —se pôs em posição de ataque.

—Estou tentando te distrair do que? Na verdade eu nem preciso disso, você mesmo se distrai até com os próprios dedos, nem reparou que chamei você de Sasuke-chan, _Sasuke-chan_! —repetiu o nome cantarolando irritando o moreno baixinho.

—Você mexeu no meu dango, Onii-san. —disse com a voz furiosa os olhinhos em chamas encarando o irmão que agora fingia uma face séria.

—Eu mexi no seu dango? —perguntou fingindo espanto.

—Hai! Ele estava na geladeira ontem onde eu deixei, e agora ele sumiu. —bateu o pezinho no chão em forma de protesto, aquilo iria faze-lo sentir medo e ele iria falar, com certeza.

—Mas você vive dizendo que não gosta de doces, então porque está tão preocupado com um simples dango? —abaixou-se sentando no chão e cruzando as pernas. Voltou a pegar a peça de shogi.

—É porquê... é porque ele era meu! —afirmou confuso, não sabia como dizer que o doce simplesmente era _especial,_ seria tão mais fácil se ele não fosse um pirralhinho marrento.

—Eu vou te contar a verdade Sasuke. Chegue mais perto. —disse chamando o pequeno com a mão.

A face confusa mudou para uma hesitante e logo depois curiosa, andou alguns curtos passinhos até chegar bem perto do seu onii-san afim de ouvir todos os detalhes.

—Eu... —Itachi dizia baixo e devagar. —Eu... chegue mais perto Sasuke, ninguém pode saber sobre isso, é um segredo ultra secreto secretíssimo, quase um caso A.N.B.U. está preparado para ouvir? —perguntou com voz sussurrada de mistério.

—Sim Onii-san que quero ouvir. —balançava a cabecinha afirmativamente os olhinhos negros brilhantes arregalados. A curiosidade infantil o consumia.

—Tem certeza que pode aguentar e guardar o terrível segredo por trás dessa história? —disse franzindo o cenho criando uma face má enquanto olhava a curiosidade latente do pequeno. Apertou os lábios com força para segurar um sorriso que já pulava da garganta.

—Posso Onii-san, eu vou aguentar, e guardar o segredo, eu prometo. Eu vou ser um ninja.

—É muito grave Sasuke você vai compreender? Jura que vai compreender? —perguntava ameaçadoramente chegando cada vez mais perto, mas isso só fazia o pequeno ficar mais firme na sua decisão.

—Eu sou bem crescido e bem grande já posso entender coisas complicadas Onii-san, eu até consegui ontem grudar o braço do boneco estragado com cola sem fazer meleca. —disse sussurrando como se aquilo fosse o maior dos segredos das nações.

—A verdade é que... —puxou o ar para os pulmões com os lábios entre abertos fazendo clima de mistério. —A verdade é que... —aproximou-se mais do pequeno. —Eu não sei de nada sobre o dango! —prendeu o riso depois de desfazer o clima misterioso e voltar ao shogi como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

—ONII-SANNNNNN!

Bateu o pezinho no chão cruzando os bracinhos, a boca pequenina era uma linha severa e o cenho franzido só deixava as bochechas mais fofinhas. —Eu sei que foi você, sua comida preferida é dango, você os sequestrou para depois come-los. —acusava raivoso.

—Eu não comi seus dangos, mas porque é que você está tão irritado quando sempre diz que não gosta de doces? —perguntou calmo, tinha vontade de rir.

—Você comeu sim, você ama dangos é sua comida preferida, e aqueles dangos eles... eles... eu só queria comer, eram meus. —disse emburrado, não confessaria que os dangos eram _especiais_ e se confessasse o seu Onii-san o faria falar o porquê de tanto alvoroço pelos dangos serem especiais, ele era Uchiha Sasuke o único do parquinho que conseguia jogar 3 shurinkens de uma vez, mas não podia confessar aquilo.

—E se eu te disser que sei onde estão? —pegou outra peça de shogi calmo.

—Você sabe Onii-san? você não vai dizer que está na sua barriga ou no vaso não é? —questionou bravo.

—Com quem você aprende a dizer essas coisas, pirralho? —perguntou entre uma gargalhada abafada.

—Eu ouvi o Oto-san dizendo que no fim, vai tudo parar no vaso. O Oto-san sempre sabe das coisas. —relatava seríssimo.

O Uchiha mais velho não aguentou e começou a gargalhar, caiu com as costas no chão enquanto segurava a barriga e ria descontrolado as bochechas vermelhas.

Levantou-se do chão se controlando consideravelmente antes de voltar ao instigante papo com seu irmão menor.

—Você disse que sabia onde estava os dangos, me mostre. —ordenou cruzando os braços, sim ele era muito adulto dava até ordens que avidamente deveriam ser cumpridas.

—Eu digo mas você precisa me dizer porque quer tanto eles, sendo que não gosta de doces. —disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

—Isso é pessoal. —quase soava um ninja combinando negócios, mas ficava mesmo é engraçado a frase saindo da boca do menininho.

—Há, então não vou dizer nunca. —o moreno mais velho cruzou os braços e soltou o ar pesado.

—Me mostre os dangos e eu te digo. —tentou persuadi-lo, ele era pequeno mas era também esperto.

—Venha comigo. —levantou do chão e foi seguido pelo Uchiha menor até a cozinha como se fosse uma sombra grudada a ele.

O moreno alto parou do lado da geladeira olhou o irmão e levantou uma das mãos e puxou o prato com o espetinho de dangos rosas para a beirada.

—Há, eles estão a salvo. —o pequeno disse sorrindo.

—Eu já mostrei a vítima, agora me pague o que deve. —dizia como um ninja sequestrador ladrão. —porque são especiais, Sasuke-chan?

—São especiais porquê... porque... —revirou os olhos pensando em uma desculpa. —É porque são de tomates. —terminou confiante.

—Esse dango não é de tomate, pirralho! —Itachi rodou os olhos pela desculpa esfarrapada.

—Esses eram de tomate... Ok, não eram. Mas como você sabe, disse que não comeu? —perguntou agora astuto.

—Eu não comi, só é logico porque dangos de tomates não existem. —disse quase gaguejando.

—Existem sim! —bateu o pesinho no chão.

—Não existem não. — disse prendendo os lábios em uma face severa. —Se você não me disser o porquê deles serem tão especiais eu vou comer todos. —dizia levando o palito a boca aberta.

—NÃOO! —ergueu as mãozinhas no ar tentando inutilmente alcançar o palito que agora se encontrava nas mãos de seu Onii-san, segundo ele mais que malvado do malvado sequestrador de dangos do mundo todo.

—Então... —disse arrastando a palavra o obrigando a responder.

—Foi a Sakura que fez pra mim. —disse baixinho olhando o chão.

—A garotinha do parquinho com cabelo rosa? —perguntou mesmo sabendo bem quem era, mas queria que ele dissesse, estava se divertindo.

—É ela mesma. Ela disse que fez _especialmente_ pra mim, então tenho que comer, só eu, ninguém mais. —afirmou irritado.

—Agora entendo! Diante dessas circunstancias em que o dango foi feito pela sua namoradinha... —foi interrompido.

—Ela não é minha namorada urghh! —bateu o pé com força no chão enquanto cruzava os braços essa era sua pose ameaçadora. Todos deviam teme-la.

—Um dia vai ser! —resmungou baixinho. —Diante dessa circunstância especial eu não vou comer o dango e vou liberta-lo do sequestro sem nenhum arranhão. —dizia fingindo a seriedade de uma troca em um sequestro perigoso.

O palito foi abaixado de vagar até o pequeno poder pega-lo enfim em suas mãozinhas, para mantê-lo a salvo das garras pérfidas do Uchiha maior.

Já com o palito na mãozinha o analisava todo com os olhinhos astutos. Para ver se não faltava nenhum pedacinho nem que fosse da cobertura.

—Espera ai! —disse ainda olhando pro dango enquanto o irmão tentava sair da cozinha de fininho.

—O que foi otouto-baka? —perguntou com os olhos negros arregalados foi pego pelo pequeno.

—Um, dois, três... que número vem depois do três Onii-san? —perguntou coçando a cabeça com dúvida enquanto mirava o doce.

—Cinco. —disse enquanto deixava a cozinha correndo.

—Hump! Um, dois, três, cinco. Estão todos aqui ele não comeu nenhum, ufa.

Olhou sua Okaa-san entrando em casa com um amontoado de roupas limpas.

—Sasuke-chan, já disse que depois do três vem o quatro, não o cinco, querido! —disse balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto passava pelo Uchiha menor seguindo para o quarto.

—ONII-SANNNNNNN!

Já não adiantava seu malvado onii-san sequestrador e comedor de dangos já havia corrido para longe.

:

:

:

Owari

:

:

:

_É fic curtinha que surgiu do nada na minha cabeça loca, enfim, espero que gostem eu adoro escrever sobre a relação dos irmãos Uchihas antes da tragédia, quando Sasuke era pequeno, era tão fofo queria poder morder as bochechas XD._

_É isso ai guys até a próxima me digam o que acharam ;D_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**


End file.
